


you bring me home

by alittlebitoftheuniverse



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, college students, might make this into a multific/series, we'll see
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 12:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15486174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoftheuniverse/pseuds/alittlebitoftheuniverse
Summary: Simon’s so relieved to get off of the train from hell that he barely takes in the sight of Bram on the train platform before he’s hurtling into his arms, inhaling deeply, breathing in the smell that is simply Bram, warm and safe. Weeks of late nights studying for finals and stress and the terrible night he’s had shrink down to nothing in an instant. None of that can reach Simon in Bram’s arms.~Simon visits Bram at Columbia for a weekend.





	you bring me home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ginnydear](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnydear/gifts).



> this is a very very belated birthday present for ginnydear. i hope you like it! your spierfeld fics always make me smile when I read them.
> 
> title is from 'sweet creature' by harry styles.

Simon taps his fingers impatiently against the backpack he’s holding on his lap. He’s been on this damn train for what feels like ten years and he’s so tired he can hardly hold his eyes open. It’s late, had already been late when he got on the train. He’d very nearly missed it after being stopped by one of his classmates from psychology to chat when he ran into him on the street. Even though he’d insisted that he really needed to get going, it had still taken ten minutes to say goodbye and he’d had to make a mad dash for the station, where he’d promptly sat in gum and spent the past hour listening to the lady next to him on a very angry phone call to what sounded like her husband.

Simon’s so relieved to get off of the train from hell that he barely takes in the sight of Bram on the train platform before he’s hurtling into his arms, inhaling deeply, breathing in the smell that is simply Bram, warm and safe. Weeks of late nights studying for finals and stress and the terrible night he’s had shrink down to nothing in an instant. None of that can reach Simon in Bram’s arms. He can’t believe it’s been a month.

                “Let’s never do that again,” he gasps out when he finally pulls away, and Bram nods vehemently.

                “Never,” he agrees, taking Simon’s backpack and hoisting it onto his own shoulder, smiling when Simon grabs his hand. Simon swears he’s gotten taller since he saw him last, even with the tired slump to his shoulders. The smile is the same though, even more beautiful when he’s not seeing it on his phone screen.

                Bram leads him back up onto the street, where they’re greeted by cold so sharp it takes Simon’s breath away, freezing his nose even on the short walk to Bram’s dorm. He doesn’t mind too much, it gives him a good excuse to burrow under Bram’s arm.

                “Sam’s at his girlfriend for the weekend,” Bram says as he opens his door, smiling when Simon promptly kicks off his shoes and sheds his coat before diving into the bed. “Cold?”

                Simon beams at him, reaching out with starfish hands, opening and closing insistently. “I wouldn’t be if my boyfriend wasn’t on the other side of the room.”

                That makes Bram laugh and roll his eyes, and he removes his own shoes and coat before snuggling in under the covers next to Simon. Simon sighs happily, nuzzling his nose against Bram’s warm neck and making him jump.

                “Simon!” he protests, trying to squirm away. “Your face is freezing!”

                “If you loved me, you wouldn’t care,” Simon says, grinning against Bram’s skin, pressing a soft kiss there before relenting, pulling Bram’s blanket up to his eyeballs. “There,” he says, voice muffled. “Happy?”

                Bram’s response is to bundle Simon close, both of them so wrapped up in the blankets they can hardly breathe, but Simon starts to warm up after a minute, warmth spreading from his nose to his hands and feet.

                “We have to change before we sleep,” he mumbles. “We’ll wake up sweaty and gross if we don’t.”

                Bram groans, but Simon forces himself to move after one more minute, pulling a t-shirt and a pair of shorts out of his backpack, pulling them on and blushing when he looks up to find Bram watching him lazily.

                “Survival 101,” Bram grins. “Best way to get warm is to take off your clothes.”

                Simon snorts, tugging his arm until he gets up. “That doesn’t even make any sense. How is getting naked going to make me warm? I think you just want to see my ass again.”

                Bram kisses his cheek lightly as he slips by him to grab his own pajamas. “I never said I didn’t have ulterior motives, babe.” Simon can’t help smiling as he crawls back into bed, humming teasingly when Bram pulls his sweater off.

                “You know what they say,” he grins. “Survival 101.”

                Bram throws the sweater at him.

                When they’re cuddled in bed together, Simon scrolling through his Facebook feed with Bram watching over his shoulder, Simon feels more relaxed than he’s felt in a month. Bram’s arms around his middle are strong, hugging Simon gently against his chest, enough that Simon can feel the rumble in his chest when he chuckles at a video one of Simon’s cousins has shared of babies trying strawberries for the first time. Simon’s so warm and comfortable he could have fallen asleep with the phone still in his hand, if Bram hadn’t taken it after the second time his head bobs as he tries to wake himself up, stealing his glasses along with it.

                “I don’t want to sleep,” he whispers into the darkness of the room, because he can’t even see Bram’s face. But he feels him huff out a laugh.

                “You’re falling asleep, Si,” he whispers back. “So am I. It’s like three in the morning.”

                Simon sighs. “But if I go to sleep, I won’t be able to talk to you until I wake up again,” he protests. “I don’t want to stop talking to you.”

                There’s a pause, and then Simon can hear Bram’s smile when he speaks. “I’ll be here when you wake up,” he says softly, shifting to presumably press a kiss to Simon’s head, but he misses and gets his hair instead. “Promise.”

                Simon’s eyes are starting to adjust now, though without his glasses on he can still only see Bram’s vague outline. “Promise,” he agrees, turning his face against Bram’s chest, burrowing in as much as he can. “Goodnight.”

                Bram’s grinning again. “Sleep tight.”

                Simon pulls a face. “You’d better not have bedbugs, I’ll sleep out in the hall.” He always feels a sense of pride when he makes Bram laugh.

                “I love you, Simon,” he chuckles, hugging him close. Simon smiles, wrapping an arm around him so they’re just one tangle of limbs.

                “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you guys enjoyed! please leave a comment if you like this and want me to write more spierfeld! i'm @soft-bram on tumblr, come hang out!


End file.
